


Getting Caught

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [11]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss for Elorcan 🧡
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Getting Caught

A cheer went up as Elide went over the finish line. She’d done it. She’d beaten them all.

Granted it was only Mario Kart but the victory was just as sweet.

“Eat my banana peel, Moonbeam!” Elide jeered as Fenrys moped from the beanbag beside her. “Come off it. Sulking doesn’t suit your pretty face.”

Fenrys laughed then. “I didn’t know you thought I was pretty, Lochan.”

“I’d have to be blind not to,” Elide said leaning over to pat his cheek. “But a pretty face doesn’t help you win it seems.”

“Win video games, maybe. But other things,” he gave Elide a stunning smile that could bring anyone to their knees. Elide just reached beside her and grabbed a handful popcorn and threw it in his face.

Elide was still laughing as she stood stretching her hands over her head. Playing round after round in that beanbag had her feeling a bit stiff. And thirsty.

Elide made her way down the hallway to the kitchen, the sounds of her friends talking in the lounge room behind her. She was about to turn into the kitchen when she felt someone grab her arm and dragged her into a dark room. She yelped in surprise but laughed when a familiar body pressed against hers.

“Lorcan - “

Anything Elide said was cut off by his lips on hers in a searing kiss.

“Jealous much?” Elide said when they broke apart.

“Of Fenrys? Not likely.” Lorcan murmured as he pressed a kiss to Elide’s neck.

Elide hummed at the contact leaning her head back to give Lorcan better access.

“You know, maybe if we just told them about us Fenrys might just stop blatantly flirting with me,” Elide said with a laugh.

Lorcan’s teeth dragged on Elide’s neck, hard enough to make her gasp.

“What about you flirting back?” Lorcan kissed over the hurt.

Elide laughed again. “Even you have to admit he’s very pretty.”

Before Lorcan could retort the light flicked on and both Elide and Lorcan’s head snapped to the door.

Manon stood there, a little wide-eyed, just watching as the two of them disentangled themselves.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just getting the snacks I hid in here so Dorian wouldn’t eat them before the party.”

Manon walked in and went to the wardrobe. She opened it a pulled out a shopping bag that was indeed full of snacks. Then she just calmly walked out, flicking the light off as she went.

Leaving Lorcan and Elide alone I’m the dark.

There was a few moments of silence before Lorcan asked, “Do you think she’ll tell them?”

“Um,” was all Elide answered before another voice, Aelin’s voice, was yelling from the lounge room.

“Lorcan Salvaterre! You are a dead man!”


End file.
